Song of Tears
by GummiBearsAndTears
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are siblings of the royal family, Naruto is a royal knight, Sasuke is soon to become king. But when the kingdom was attacked, Sasuke looses his beloved sister while Naruto loses his beloved. Sasuke leaves his kingdom seeking revenge, while Naruto chases him, there leaves only one person to save this Kingdom, and their beloved heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**涙の歌, Namida no uta ~Song of Tears**_

Sasuke and Hinata are siblings of the royal family, Naruto is a royal knight, Sasuke is soon to become king. But when the kingdom was attacked, Sasuke looses his beloved sister while Naruto loses his beloved. Sasuke leaves his kingdom seeking revenge, while Naruto chases him, there leaves only one person to save this Kingdom, and their beloved heroes. And stop the vulgar from being born, she only has one choice to keep her promise. Sakura, Haruno, must bring both of them back safe, and is caught in the middle of such a _**Gory** **, and tear bringing**_ **_War_**.

* * *

"Please open the gate!" A woman about sixteen, slowly walked over to them, and what I mean by them is the the two guards at the gate, they held guard and it was their duties to open the gate "y-your majesty!" They looked over to her.

The woman had an extremely dark blue hair, that could be considered black, but was actually raven, at the end of it was a beautiful ponytail. Her eye's were a beautiful light lavender, and she had such pale but life bringing skin that looked like she could glow. Not only that, but her dress brought it out even more.

It was a long Kimono like dress, it was white at the bottom, and looked like another piece on top of lavender purple and grey, with a yellow obi holding it. It was held by the neck, and she had detached sleeves that were a white fading into a a beautiful lavender. On the ends of it were white autumn leaves, she wore some pure white socks, and some Geta.

They blushed immensely, they would have love to gone out with her, if they could but there was three reasons holding them back. One, she was the princess of their kingdom, so much of a higher status. Two, her step brother was Sasuke Uchiha, who was soon to be king. And three, was that Naruto Uzamaki, the most skillful and bravest knight, was courting her.

Hinata Hyuga, was simply out of their reach. When she finally reached them, she decided to talk, finishing what she was sayings."I would like to go town" she stated with a stern but yet light and fragile voice.

"Your Majesty, we would love to let you out, but we were affirmed to not let you" they replied with a sympathetic but stern voice. Hinata Hyuga, was quite known for running off a lot, which caused people to worry.

"Oh please, I just want to check on the town to make sure everything is alright" she pouted a little lie. The guards looked at each other, and nodded "Okay but only a little, and please stay out of sight, your majesty and Sir. Naruto are suppose to be out soon."

She nodded, this meant she only had so much time out there, she could only take a swift patrol and return. The guards slowly opened the gate slightly, making sure no sounds were heard. Hinata rushed out, once outside the gate she took a deep breathe of fresh air, she exhaled and then turned around, waving to them she smiled. It was such a angelic smile, it lifted their hearts a bit, not regretting what they did.

Hinata was walking around town, helping people, doing small bits, making sure people had what they needed. She continued this till she realized a girl, but more like the girls hair. It was a lovely cherry blossom pink.

"Sakura!" She hugged the girl from behind, catching her by surprise. Which by they way you should never do, Sakura grabbed her by the arm twisting it as she pushed her to the ground. Her face cleared up as she saw who it was she put down "Hinata?"

Yup it was Sakura, only she would attack someone like that. And not just someone but the princess, but it was not like she needed to know that yet. Hinata gave a strain smile "can you let go now?"

Realizing she was still holding her down, she jumped up letting her go "sorry." That was going to leave a bruise and there would be plenty of questions once her maids saw this tomorrow "it's okay. But you'll have to pay up."

Sakura gave her a questioning look "you'll have to walk with me" Hinata stated, grabbing her arm. She felt much more safe with Sakura.

* * *

The carriage continued to ride across the road, causing bumps along the way, but very comfortable. They were on there way to make a peace treaty with another kingdom, the kingdom of kirigakure, otherwise known as the mist village.

There were two men in the carriage, one was a beautiful blonde, he had sea blue eye's and was a bit tan. He also had the mark of whisker's on his face.

The other was pale and had dark black hair, and black eye's, they both were quite charming and wore their jonin outfits only one of them held a sword though. They had to have protection just in case. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke "you must be gloomy for the same reason right?"

Sasuke looked at him "and what reason is that?" He eyed him, causing him to lean on his arm "we weren't able to say goodbye to Hinata." Sasuke sighed "Naruto you are such a idiot, i'm more worried about this country, the kingdom of kirigakure has been a problem for a while know, if we don't get anywhere with them, were might go to war..."

"Sasuke you worry so much, but even if that was true wouldn't that be a reason to say goodbye to Hinata before we left, we might not even come back alive." This time Sasuke sighed, Naruto had a point and he did actually kinda wanted to say goodbye to his sister.

The thing was that they were both step sibling, they both had different mother's and were the heir of their clan as will as royalty. Because of their clans, they had different last names, but they were still royalty as will as heirs, so they both had huge responsibility. Naruto on the other hand was just a night, as happy as could be, although they were childhood friends, he did piss him off at times.

"Okay i'll give you that" Sasuke looked out the carriage window, causing him to jump on Naruto covering him. "Sasuke what the..." But he was cut off as, the carriage flipped over, and they were tumbling all over, there was a huge crashing sound outside as will as screams.

Naruto and Sasuke looked out the crashed windows after recovering. People were running around, cannons were being pulled, and people were shooting.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "it must be to late for a peace treaty" he climbed out the crashed and bent open door. "Naruto" Naruto grinned 'i'm already on it" and he ran off towards the castle. "Make sure to till them everything" Sasuke shouted and then dashed off to help a kid in need. Naruto nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Although people were being killed, although they were the ones killing, they kept their eye's opened. They hated the thought of killing, but had no choice they had to protect their kingdom. He dashed hoping Hinata and the king were safe, wondering if they knew about the attack.

* * *

Sakura laughed "this village could be better, if the princess did more." This caught Hinata off guard and surprised her, she wasn't angry but was wondering what made her say this. Hinata cleared her throat "Sakura why do you hate the princess?" She had to know why she hated her so much.

"Well Hina I don't hate her, I resent her... Right know my family is pretty poor, she's been helping every family but mine, either she hates us or doesn't notice us, either way it's just as bad." Hinata sat there it was true she had never helped them, but that was cause Sakura was so stubborn she wouldn't accept her help.

Sakura thought she was a duchess, she could hand plenty of money just as this, did she want the princess to help personally? "Sakura give me a paper and pencil" she ordered her.

Sakura gave her a questioning look, but Hinata was determined, she gave in digging in her bag as she found her notebook and pen. Hinata started to write something down, and handed it to her "Show it to the guards in the front and they'll help you."

Sakura looked at the paper, pop eyed "t-ten thousand! The only way to have that much is..." She looked up at Hinata, she was the princess, she felt like an Idiot more than ever now, she had just insulted her not so long ago. Hinata smiled at her raising her hand "Hinata Hyuga."

Sakura laughed grabbing her hand as Hinata pulled her up "Sakura I know you won't forgive me, but thank you, there must be more people like you, and I want to help. Now come let's find those people." She smiled brightly, for a moment Sakura thought she was an angel, but she shook it off "yes let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street was empty and there was screaming, they both were confused. "Hello?!" Hinata shouted, they slowly walked down the alley, it didn't sound like a festival, today wasn't a holiday, and her birthday was in December, as Sasuke's was in July. She looked at Sakura, who shrugged.

Hinata felt Sakura who pulled away, she turned around to see she didn't pull away, but was snatched, a man had snatched her and had a a crossbow to Sakura's head. Hinata gasped, covering her mouth, Sakura was shivering, mouthing her to run.

But she shook her head, she wasn't going to ditch a friend for her own life, Sakura was just as important, a life was a life. Hinata slowly walked up to the man "let go of my friend" she ordered. The man pointed the crossbow towards her "someone's quite brave, or should I say stupid."

This angered Sakura, but was perfect, she slid her foot between his two legs and flipped him, causing him to fall pretty hard. She grabbed Hinata by the wrist and started to run "Come on." "Sakura we have to get to the castle" Hinata yelled over all the screams. Sakura nodded, it finally made sense, and they both knew it, _ **they were under attack**._

Just then she heard someone scream her name "Hinata!" It was Naruto, he must have been on his way to the castle. She was about to scream his name when she saw the man he was shooting for Sakura. She pushed Sakura falling on top of her "Hinata, are you..."

She stopped realizing the blood leaking on her, "Hinata your bleeding! he shot you!" Sakura screamed, Hinata chuckled "I know." Realizing Naruto already running towards them she bent Sakura's head towards her mouth.

Whispering, then her hands fell, and her pulse stopped, Hinata was dead, she was gone, but most importantly she saved her life. Before Sakura knew it tears were falling down her cheeks, looking down at her bloody hands, she saw her tears falling on them. Naruto stood there looking down at Hinata, "Hinata..." he whispered under his breathe, falling to his knee's.

He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears. Slowly his trembling hand made it to her face, resting on her cheek. All he could hear was Sakura's crying and screams for help, although she was already gone.

Then he heard something it was so distant, but then it came "Hinata!" He heard Sasuke scream, running his way over to them, he already knew why they weren't moving or doing anything. Gripping his sword hilt with his bloody handle he turned to the attackers.

He was angry, enraged, not only did they destroyed this village, not only did they kill his people, but they killed his sister. He walked into the battlefield with rage in his eye's, they were going to pay every last one of them.

* * *

 _ **Arigato for reading, I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also if you don't mind could you please Show your thought's in a review.**_

 _ **Hate it?**_

 _ **Love it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gomen, for the wait. Here is somethings you should know._**

 ** _Ano means "umm."_**

 ** _Daijoubu means "it's fine."_**

 ** _And Arigato means" thank you."_**

* * *

 ** _Decisions_**

 _The was blood, warm, liquid, sticky, yet somehow satisfying blood, just laying on her hands. It was disgusting, just laying on her hands, at least they were her hands right? Who's blood was this? Why was everything white? Why was everything except for this?_

 _She stood up,_ everything _was white, it was like nothing was there at all, nothing but her, and this blood. She was sitting in a pool of it, her dress was soaked with just like...like...like that day. She turned around, when she heard someone talk, whispering "take care of them" over and over again._

 _There she stood a girl, no not a girl, but a woman, a princess, princess Hinata, she looked completely fine. She smiled leaning her forehead on Sakura's. She whispered once more "take care of them." And then there was a scream, and everything started shaking, rumbling and splitting._

 _She fell onto her knees, she quickly turned to see Hinata, but she was gone, completely and utterly gone "Hinata..." she whispered under her breathe, that was Hinata and it all hit her once again._

She jolted up, breathing hard and sweating, sweat drops dripping down her face, her heart was pounding wildly, hurting her chest, gripping it, she tried to calm her heart. "Sorry I woke you" she looked up to see a blonde, a beautiful light haired blonde, her serene sky blue eye's looking at her with worry.

She shook her head "no I'm actually glad you did" she still clutched her chest trying to calm her heart, but at least she was breathing normally now. The blonde nodded "anyway's I woke you up cause we have work."

This time it was Sakura's turn to nod, "thank you for waking me." The girl shook her head, "Sakura are you sure your alright?" She put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for comfort, looking at her with worry. Sakura looked at her, the truth was she wanted to just cry, to tell her everything. But she kept it to herself, swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded "yeah, i'm fine."

The woman smiled "okay but if you lied, i'm seriously punching you" she raised her fist as a warning. "Okay okay, now get out miss Yamanaka" she pointed towards the door. Ino chuckled "it's not miss, but soon to be lady." Sakura removed the covers of her bed, she wore a short sleeved nightgown. It was pure white and only raised up a bit above her knee's. It also had a pink ribbon at the top. She let her bare feet touch the cold grown. It tingled at first, but then it felt nice and smooth under her feet.

Ino smiled at her friend, "okay i'll be going." She rested her hand on the door knob before turning "i'm serious Sakura, if there's anything wrong you can tell me." She looked down on her bed sheets for a moment, Ino was such a good friend. Sometimes she didn't deserve her. Silently she shook her head "daijoubu daijoubu," she stood up, walking towards her friend she settled her hands on her shoulders. Giving her a nice firm squeeze to let her know she was okay, "i'm just a bit tired that's all" she gave her a nice bright smile.

Ino looked at her searching her eye's for doubt, but decided to give up. Either there was none or Sakura was really good at hiding it. She sighed, she twisted the door knob pulling it open "okay but remember my warning" she stomped off all frustrated.

Sakura closed the door waiting a few moments, hearing the steps fade. Once there was no sound, she decided to relax. Really she was pathetic, it passed three years since the princess died, and so much has happened. A month after the princess's death, the prince has disappeared. And then a week after that Sir. Naruto disappeared as well.

The thing that was strange about, was that she knew it had to do with Hinata. They did look pretty close, but she was frustrated with the prince, he was suppose to become king, 2 years ago but ran away instead. Now the king was left with the throne, he was suppose to pass on. Besides that he's getting old and it worries the kingdom.

Sakura frowned at herself, why was she worrying about something that doesn't have to do with herself. She sighed, it was about time to get dress and open the shop, but one thing was for sure she did have to thank the princess, for all the things she did. And she wasn't just talking about money, but the friendship they made, that made her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Today was as busy as usual, sometimes it surprised her how many people got hurt a day. The bell rung, a woman with beautiful apple red hair walked in. She wore a green apron and white shirt under it. She walked over to Sakura not giving a care of all the stares she was getting, in some ways Sakura admired that.

"Lady Kushina, it's nice to see you" she bowed, and raised herself back up. "It's nice to see you to Sakura" she sighed. "Is something the matter?" Looked over her shoulder reaching for the usual medicine, she came to pick up. Well Sakura knew she was sad about her sons disappearance, but even when he left she always seemed so happy. "Yes, Sakura you are 19 for crying out loud. And a beauty like you still don't have a boyfriend, I worry for you" she laid her hand on her cheek sighing.

This actually irritated her, but she tried her best to keep quite, if she could. "Well please don't I have aenough people worrying about, and making stupid promises I can't keep." Kushina looked at her, as she handed her the medicine "Sakura no promise is stupid, there just favors, in fact if you make a promise, it just means they trust you" she chuckled "I'll be going now" she waved, as she left the shop.

Sakura stared at her hands for a moment, promises means trust huh? For some reason Hinata popped up in her head. Okay she knew the reason, although that's what it mean't, she didn't know if she wanted to run out of the country trying to find some idiots, she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk her life on it.

For crying out loud, its been 3 years and she still needed some advice. She sat down, the shop was empty, which was good, cause she needed some time to think. Hinata was important to her, but she didn't even know that retarded prince and idiotic knight.

She buried her face in her hands, crouching her knees near her chest. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She wined. "What's wrong?" She heard a sweet womanly, yet mature voice. She looked up and jumped to find who it was "Tenten?!"

She a beautifully curved body, her skin wasn't to pale or dark it was just perfect. She was a bit taller than normal girls, but that's made her look more mature. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair in two buns, and caramel brown eye's. Then it flashed her, Tenten was perfect, she could ask her anything.

"Ano...Tenten...Can I ask you something?" She looked at her a bit worried she might reject. "Hmm" she nodded with a smile "i'll be glad to help."

Sakura sighed with relief "okay here's a stimulation..." she took a deep breathe "let's say you have a deceased friend" Tenten frowned "I don't like where this is going" She chuckled awkwardly "no no just listen... That deceased friend asked you a favor before she died, would you do it?"

She sighed with relief "of course I would Sakura, what type of friend would I be if I didn't." The girl looked off to the corner of her eye, she felt guilt. Tenten was so admirable "would you do it even if it ment your life?" She mumbled, but loud enough for Tenten to hear.

Tenten simply smiled, she reached over the counter patting her head "off course I would, if you were my deceased friend how would you feel if I didn't." Sakura held Tetnten's hand on her hand, she enjoyed the touch, even more the advice "Arigato Tenten."

It was settled this was something Sakura had to do. First thing on the list, retrieve the idiots. That's easier said then done "oh, Tenten why are you here?" She asked looking at her, it finally just came to mind. "Do I have to have a reason, I just wanted to visit you" she smiled "but it seems your busy, so Sayanora."

Again the bell above the door rung as another person left , _tomorrow_ , tomorrow she'll leave and set out. For now she had a job, she sighed, she had a long life ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

"Ino, i'm serious, i'm leaving early in the morning" the woman cried as she plopped herself on the bed. "Yeah I know, but it's dangerous, you should change your mind. Stay here get married" she fumed, sitting herself on Sakura's desk chair.

"I already decided, and i'm not gonna change my mind" she insisted, lying herself down. Ino looked at her she was right, when she decided on something, she wouldn't stop. "At least take somebody with you" Ino walked over to her clothes wardrobe.

At least she could pack her clothes,it needed to be cute yet easy to move around in. She started picking through the wardrobe, throwing things on the floor. "Who would wanna leave the country" she stated looking blandly at Ino, everybody was either scared, or stayed for family reasons.

Ino growled, she knew this already "In can force Shikamaru and Choji to go with you." Sakura shook her head "no I don't wanna force anybody, I might not even come back..." Ino glared at her friend, who did she think she was, of course she would come back. She was a great fighter and a herbalist, the only thing that scared her, was the thought of her wanting to stay in another country and never coming back.

But then again this was Sakura after all, Ino shook her head "where's your bag?" The pinkette pointed on her desk, she stood up, stuffing her clothes in it. Once she was done she sat on the bed next to Sakura. She bite her bottom lip, Sakura stared at her "Ino..."

"Just promise you'll come back..." She looked at her friend with worry yet intent in her eye's. Sakura shook her head and hugged the worried girl "know that's a promise I will keep." The blonde hugged her back, this was her best friend of course she was worried.

"Okay" Ino pulled herself from her friend "did you pack some medicine?" Sakura chuckled "already in the bag, who are you my mother." "No, i'm very serious so should you" she frowned, standing up. "Ino...I'll be fine" she hugged her one last time.

This one lasted for some time, until Ino decided to let go. "Remember our promise" she stated, before stomping off, how come whenever she left Sakura's room, she was frustrated. But this time when Ino left Sakura smiled, softly. Honestly she didn't want this anymore than Ino.

But did she even have a choice anymore, One, the kingdom needs their prince. Two, the Uzamaki family misses their son. And three, she made a promise. Okay that settles it, what she was doing was right. She just had to bring them back, this was just utterly important, and she was risking her life on this kingdom. Her beloved kingdom.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause the next on will be even better. I'll probably start uploading twice a week if possible, so please stay patient.😋😋😘😘**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But the idea of this story is mine, thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Resonance**_

"Naruto-kun…" A soft voice called his name "Naruto-sama…" It called his name again, he enjoyed the sound of the voice, if he could he would listen to it all day.

"Naruto… Naruto!" His world shook as he landed with a huge thud on the ground. It wasn't the same voice, it was stern with a rough edge to it. The pain in his head started to pound along the nod-gen of his head.

He lifted his himself on his knees holding the top of his head, looking a the intruder who disturbed him. "What the actual hell Neji!"

The long haired brunette looked down at him with unforgiving look "I wouldn't have had to do that, if you listened to Hinata calling you."

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" The same soft voice apologized to him, he turned to see Hinata floating in the air right next to him. Usually he would be surprised to see her, but he kinda got used to it. The bright side was that he got to see his girlfriend every morning.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "it's okay Hinata, it wasn't your fault."

"But I asked Neji to wake you! I never thought he would hit the tree!" She pouted at the thought of it with the cute puffy face she always used. Naruto looked at the tree he slept in, to see a mark ten times his hand size of splitting bark and smooth wood.

Falling from the height he did he was lucky he only got a bump, he paled at the thought of it. "Fool, you got what you deserved" a rough scratchy voice answered him. He turned to see a orange nine tailed fox, laugh at his indecency.

"That's not right Kurama, it was my fault" Hinata explained to him. Kurama was half the size of Naruto, which wasn't normal for a fox. But Kurama wasn't exactly a fox, he was a kitsune. An intelligent being that never ages and hold magical abilities.

Kurama only held nine abilities, one for each tail. But if you're looking for an explanation, i'll have to start from the beginning, it all started only a week after Hinata's death.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

He laid on bed groaning about doing anything else, ever since her death he's been a mindless zombie. He did his orders without a mistake, without a thought. Because of the start of the war he didn't really have the time to mourn her death.

But then again this was his way of mourning, he felt empty like he didn't even know how to cry. Sasuke showed it with rage, and everyone else showed it with tears. He on the other hand felt nothing, he loved Hinata he knew that. But he couldn't show his weakness unless he was alone, so when ever he got the chance he stayed in his room.

Because of his lack of emotion, people started to call him a monster or maybe sometimes they just denied he was human. But he didn't have the time to get angry, he had to concentrate his everything on the war.

Sasuke on the other hand disappeared on the day of the attack, it didn't really surprised him. He thought that would happen, but he didn't really have the nerve to leave Hinata even in death. He couldn't chase him and leave her.

After that he walked around the town a lot, and caught glimpses of the pinkette from that day, she seemed to be a herbalist, but also a orphan. He never talked to her, just watched her whenever he saw her, it wasn't that hard to spot her with that hair. It was just like finding his mother in a crowd, she stood out like a jewel among rocks.

He buried his face deeper in his pillow as he heard his mom talk to someone behind his door, the door was pretty thin so he could hear them clearly.

"I'm so glad you're here…...Well you know" there was a pause in mid-sentence. He knew his mother was worried, but he couldn't really bring himself to talk about something he didn't really feel. "The point is he hasn't been the same, and since you're here, maybe you can talk to him...I would really appreciate it."

Great now his mom was asking favors for help, no for therapy, he didn't need this. He covered himself with the blanket just as he heard the door open and a familiar voice "I'll see what I can do, Lady Kushina."

He could practically hear the smile in her voice "if it's you I know you can do it." Then there was a pause, he probably bowing, ever polite as usual. And then the receding footsteps of his mother, he heard the creak as the door close.

"You seem to just charm everyone" Naruto stated as he sat up, to see the handsome brunette in front of him. The brunette who was to be king, the same one that was the cousin of his beloved.

He ignored his comment "your mother's worried" Neji stated as he pulled himself a chair, removing it from Naruto's desk. He said nothing, there was nothing to say, he didn't know what to do to calm her.

"Are you sick?" Neji asked as he looked through Naruto's papers of commands, Naruto snickered "does it look like i'm sick."

"I don't know I see you in bed a lot" he replied without even looking at him, as he flipped through the papers. "I still don't see why the ladies like you" Naruto sighed as he stood to lean on his desk, "you didn't come here to just see did you?"

Neji stood as he threw the papers in the fireplace, "you know me well." Naruto practically jumped at this "I needed those!" Neji shook his head "not anymore, I need you to come with us." Naruto looked at him confused "us?"

"She been here the whole time" he stated as he pointed to the ceiling, causing Naruto to look up. Strands of long black hair fell near his cheek, no it was a midnight raven. As he stared at the same lavender eye's he grew to love, he opened his mouth.

"Don't scream!" She jumped trying to cover his mouth, in the end she fell straight through him. This made Naruto shiver "I wasn't going to scream, what made you think I was going to scream." He fidgeted placing his hand under his chin, while he was totally freaking out on the inside.

"So you can see her" Neji smirked at the look upon Naruto's face. "What do you mean I can see her? Neji tell me what's going on?!" He practically yelled at him as he pointed to Hinata.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Neji stated as sat on the chair once again "she's here to haunt us." This made Naruto pale, "this can't be happening" he crouched in the corner as he held his head between his hands.

Neji walked him freaked out, with no amount of pity "Hmph." Hinata was next to trying to calm him down, but only succeeding in creeping him out even more "Naruto-kun it's not like that." Neji sighed as he kicked Naruto in the back "pay attention, i'm not finished explaining."

Naruto sat on his knees in front of Neji as if he was a student listening to his lesson. To bad Naruto wasn't one of those type of students, huh. "I'm pretty sure you can guess what Hinata is?" Neji asked a rhetorical question.

But Naruto answered anyway "yes, she's a vampire." This caused Neji and Hinata to fall quiet, "Naruto-kun i'm a ghost" Hinata stated.

"Huh! Really! Who would've thought" he scratched the back of his head as he chuckled at the thought of it. While Neji and Hinata thought the same thing, _**everyone would've of thought**_. Neji cleared his throat "I think Hinata, had some kind of regret before she died."

"If that's the case, then why don't you just ask?" Naruto scratched his head at the thought of it. "But thats the thing, i can't remember" Hinata whispered "I don't even know how I died." Naruto looked at Neji who only shook his head, denying him that access.

"So what do you want with me then" he asked as he crossed ankles over each other. "I have a theory, that everyone at her death can see her." He shook his head "but the information I need is in the kingdom of Sunagakure."

"I need you to come along with me."

Naruto thought on this "but your next in line for the throne, do you really have the right to leave like that." Neji shook his head once again "no Sasuke's next in line."

Wait does that mean he's planning to? "You're gonna bring him back" Naruto smirked at this, while Neji turned to the door "I'll be leaving in four days" he stated as he closed the door behind him with Hinata close behind.

Naruto laid his back on the bed, there wasn't really a choice here. He could bring back Sasuke and spend more time with Hinata. But the problem was Sunagakure, A bloodthirsty king with his country at his call and wake. No one in that country ever disobeyed their king either out of love or fear.

But this fit Kirigakure's description perfectly, if they could get Sunagakure's king on their side, hell would break loose. He covered his eye's with the back of his hand, although this was all true, there was only one reason he was going.

 **Sasuke.**

It passed 3 day's and Naruto was just at the door, ready to leave when his mother grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She had on such a stern face, "I wanted to go buy some eggs at the merchant street." He scratched the back of his head as a lie came out.

She looked at his bag and then back at his outfit, it was his usual travel wear. His black and orange jacket and shirt, her face fell at the sight of it "Naruto are you leaving" tears started to stream down her face.

"I know you're sad about Hinata, but you just can't leave" She wiped her tears as Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "I'll be back" he stated with determination in his voice. She shook under him and fell on her knees.

Naruto let go of her as she fell, there was nothing he could do to stop his mother from crying, he opened the door "I'll be back, trust me" he smiled as he closed the shocked Kushina, he was smiling. His words reverberated in her head, she gave a small smile as she thought it over.

She trusted him but there was no way she was leaving him alone. She thought over the smile on his face as she walked out the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found Neji and Hinata at the entrance to the town. It's still kinda shocked him to see Hinata, as her death shadowed before his eye's. But he simply shook it away, it was different now.

"You wait long, Neji!" He smiled at him, as he Hinata smiled brightly. Neji gave a slight smirk "I was starting to think you wouldn't come" Neji stood from leaning on the wall that surround their town.

"I told you he would come" Hinata cheered at the sight of her beloved. Naruto grinned as he strutted over to them. "I wouldn't leave this chance for the world."

Neji smothered his smirk, he was starting to look like the two idiots. He took the first step out of the town, leaving Naruto and Hinata to catch up.

"What up Neji!" The idiot couple shouted in unison.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, he could do this as long as they were with him. Naruto smiled at the thought of it as Hinata floated behind him. "I've missed this" he whispered as Hinata looked at him questioningly.


End file.
